Code Name: Vayvoreon
by Nloverwriter
Summary: Team Rocket has made a weapon to take control of the Earth. Code Name Vayvoreon. An attempt to escape from the hand's of the Rocket's, and Vayvoreon leaves into the world. But Team Rocket won't give up that easily...
1. The Secret Weapon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, but I do own one Pokemon shown here.**

**Author's Note: I will be indenting this time, so it will be easier.**

**Pairings: As of now, nothings gotten intense in the romance department, but it will come soon. _VERY_ soon.**

**Adding in that if I do ' ' around a sentence formation, someone is thinking. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy chapter 10! **

A tinge of metal glinted against a soft silver coat. It wasn't a human, no. Definetly not a human. It was a Pokemon. At closer inspection, it was an unidentified Pokemon. Large silver ears perked from an Espeon shaped head, as the eyes were a dark black. The whole body was silver, except for a white slash going from the upper-back to the side, and then dissapearing into a grey nothingness. It's paws were black studded. A small, cat-like nose was on it's face. On a deeper look, it might have been an Eevee Evolution. And that's exactly what it was. An Eevee Evolution.

It sat in a glass tube, a very large one. It seemed to be unconcious, but it was really awake. And this was no natural born Eevee Evolution. It was man-made, born in the hands of none other then... Team Rocket. The secret weapon that was talked about in blue prints found on television reports, talking of some kind of a secret weapon created by Team Rocket. The super weapon made to let Rockets rule all the Earth. And this super weapon was not at all happy. In fact the thing had it's eyes closed. But no, it wasn't asleep. In fact, it was charging power, and already it's body was glowing a faint, see-through red color. A rocket came in, green hair and brown eyes. Wearing the original Rocket suit for a woman Rocket. She smirked as she watched the Pokemon charge up it's power. She spoke slyly.

"You can't get out of there. Your powers are useless. It is powerproof of anything you even try to use in your arsenal." She told it, smirking.

The creature opened it's eyes, still glowing from the intense power, daring the Rocket that she was wrong. To prove her wrong. She smirked again. 'A pathetic creature, trying to break out of that glass. Pure metalic glass... Wait until Chrissy gets a load a this.' She laughed aloud, and watched intently as the creature intensified with power and the glow increased until the unnatural red light was perfectly visible. Then suddenly, with a gigantic red flash, the room lit up, and the red energy exploded onto the metalic glass tube. It disaparated into nothingness upon contact of the tube. The Pokemon bared it's fangs, as the Rocket laughed once more.

"Nice try Vayvoreon." She laughed again.

The Pokemon's eyes glowed. Soon.

**Like it? R&R!**


	2. Running Free

**Disclaimer: I own Vayvoreon not Pokemon**

**Pairings: As of now, nothings gotten intense in the romance department, but it will come soon. _VERY_ soon.**

**Authors Note: 2nd Chapter to Code Name: Vayvoreon! The name says it all! Enjoy it for me and R&R please!**

**--------------------------------------------**

The Rocket woman spat on the ground before leaving and laughing back at the helpless Vayvoreon. She sat down sadly in her murky cage. She knew these people, these evil things were up to no good. She was in fact, not a normal Pokemon. She was a Pokemorph.

---------------------------

Vay opened her eyes. The dream had come back to her, of her past. She remembered it up until that point, but the rest was a blur. It had been 4 years since that had happened. Now she was in her human form, sleeping on the forest floor, her Pokemon out. Her hair was white, and her skin a creamy pink. Black paws were replaced instead of her hands, and the same went for her feet. Other then that, everything about her was normal. But people didn't treat her that way...

**Flashback**

Vay had entered a town. It was quaint, with trees and village houses. The works. She walked in before that horrible thing happened. She heard a shout behind her, and immediatly turned around. A mob carrying intimidating obects was running at her, yelling,

"Get that misfit! That half breed! She was the one at that man's house, she killed those Pokemon!" someone yelled, apparently the leader of the group.

She looked at them, slightly confused, and slightly angered. What were they talking about!

"I didn't kill anyone!" she yelled back at them. She had a cloak draped over her, hiding her appearance.

"You don't fool us!" they shouted back.

Soon, she was running into town, collecting more of the angry mob. She only heard her heavy breathing and the people's shouts of anger. She closed her eyes and let a tear fall. What was so bad about being a Pokemorph? She turned into an alley way, and skidded to a stop. Dead-end. She turned fearfully back, and could hear the shouts of the mob closing in on her.

"There she is! The half breed!" the leader shouted. He was a grown man, around the age of 30.

She cried out to all the angry faces, "I didn't kill anyone! Stop accusing me!" she shouted back at them.

They simply raised their obects higher. Someone threw a rock at her, hitting her sharply in the arm. She cried out in pain and stiffened. She had had enough, and her anger had come to a boil.

"Fine, I'm a Pokemorph. But I didn't kill anyone! And if you don't believe me, then listen to this- If you don't stop, then someone or something will be killed!" she bellowed.

They merely laughed at her, as more rocks came flying her way. That was it. Vay had had enough. She screeched, and then ran on all four paws towards the mob. Noone had time to react as she clawed out and slashed the arm of the man who was leading them. He cried out in pain and threw his pitchfork at her, but she jumped to the side of it and stood up.

"You want a fight? Fine. Kerio tsuke-yöze! (That means "Lets finish this now! in Japanese.)" she yelled.

Grabbing a pokeball, she threw it out. A Sneazel materealized, and sensing the situation immediately got defesively in front of his trainer. It wasn't ordinary, for it was all black and had yellow eyes. It's claws though were the normal silver and it had a red stripe on it's middle. She then threw out her other pokeballs too. Out came a Rukariyo, a Pikachu, who was a sapphire blue color with black stripes and black spots on its cheeck, A Charizard, and a Delcatty. She looked at them all lovingly, but then, with a lurch, fainted from pure exhaustion.

**End Flashback**

They were still after her, she knew. When their next attack would be... Only time could tell.


	3. Just a Dream

**Disclaimer: sneezes**

**Pairings: Soon**

**A/N: I know people got a little confused but I hope this chapter will be good! All that happened in the other chapters were DREAMS. **

**-----------------------------------**

Vayvoreon opened his eyes slowly. Dreams had always haunted his sleep, always with a female clone of himself. Slowly looking around, he realized that he was still in the glass tube that he was encaged in, in the Rocket hideout. He must have fallen asleep last minute when the Rocket Admin came in... He had it all planned in his head... He would somehow break out, then escape into freedom. That sounded easier then it would've been though. After smashing against the tube a few times, he understood it _was _indestructible. Swishing his tail angrily, it had no choice but to sit down, and wait for the Rocket's next move. After a few minutes, a woman Rocket came in, along with another woman Rocket.

"Are you sure about this?" the first one asked, all too unsurely.

"Of course I'm sure! How would you like it if you were locked in a cage for who knows how many days!" the 2nd one asked the 1st, angrily.

"It's 5 days, and calm down, I don't mean anything, it's just this is _really _dangerous!" the 1st one corrected, mumbling.

Peering up cautiously at the two Rocket woman, it curled it's tail around it's body, watching them intently, awaiting their next move. He wouldn't let himself be attacked like some of the other Rockets had done, and for nothing...

"Lets get you outta there..." the 2nd one said, walking over to a silver control panel. Pressing numerous red and blue and green and yellow flashy buttons, a female computer voice reactivated, and said firmly, "Preparing to release A1220."

Watching in horror and astonishment, the 1st Rocket watched in amazement as the tube was opened slowly, releasing white smoke into the air, and causing a low rumble to erupt into the room.

"God were going to get fired, killed-" the 1st one started, but was cut off by the 2nd.

"Oh shut up will you, Flare! Your makin' me nervous..." the first one exclaimed, who just so happened to be named Darcy.

"_Nervous!_ I can't believe this... Were releasing a secret weapon and your_ Nervous! _You should have been nervous from the very beginning of this little escapade!" she screeched.

Vayvoreon stepped lightly out of the tube, and, with a glance of pure thanks at the two women, ran out of the metal door-way and into the Rocket hideout and beyond...

**Please R&R!**


	4. A Loverly Escape

**Disclaimer: SNEEZE DANGIT SNEEZE!**

**Pairings: Heh, its obvious in this chapter, LOL**

**A/N: And nor for the 4th installment!**

**----------------------**

Vayvoreon raced down the dusky hallways of the Rocket's Inner-core Base. The only thing he could think of was this- run. Soon an alarm blared, and Rockets came storming out of seemingly empty rooms and nooks and crannies. Vayvoreon's Espeon inherited ears picked it up before they came trampling his way. Screeching loudly, he padded quickly up some steps, and was just about to make his escape when a Rocket Admin stepped before him. He was muscular, and had short cropped-cut black hair. Red eyes which were probably just contact lenses laughed into his, burning into Vayvoreon's mind. 'No escape, must get get out...' he thought, hopelessly. But just then, Darcy and Flare stepped by his sides. Darcy smirked.

"We'll take care of him. Get outta here now!" Darcy told him.

Purring softly with amusement, Vayvoreon raced past the dumb-founded Admin, and into a small lab. Rockets raced past, so he was safe. Breathing a small purr of relief, he turned around. There before him were numerous other tubes, packed with Pokemon. But the one that really caught his eye, was a certain white tube in the middle of the room. Floating unearthly inside of it, was a female Pokemon. Probably man-made itself. She was all white, with a Vaporeon resembled tail, just with no scales. He could barely make out blue eyes under the closed lids. Her tail was white too, and she had the same cat-faced kind of head as Vayvoreon himself. Her paws were blue studded, and she was certainly charming. Well, Vayvoreon thought so. He gazed at her for what seemed like several hours.

His heart thudded in his chest, and he got an embarrased feeling deep inside of him. He took a step or two closer to her, until he was just inches from her metalic glass tube. Vay's mind swirled with that feeling again. It was such a good feeling... He was suddenly jumped from his dream world when a little voice chirped at him.

"Hey, hey you!" a small voice yelped.

Vayvoreon jumped and looked around the cages until he came upon another glass tube. This time, there was a little Illumise with stunningly purple rings around her arms and legs. Her legs were the shiniest of blacks, and so was the rest of her body, except for her chest, which was a light tan yellow and baby blue. She had deep purple rings on the sides of her eyes, and they too, were a beautiful sea blue. Antenna that looked like yellow Macdonalds straws stuck from her head, and see-through silver wings were on her black back.

"Mind gettin' me outta here, bub?" she chirped.

Vayvoreon looked startled for a second, and then finally responded.

"Uhmm, I-I don't know how..." he mumbled.

"It's easy, just press that button right there next to my cage, hun!" she chirped back at him happily.

A Volbeat asked him to free himself too. He was oddly resembling the Illumise, except that he was red and didnt have baby blue on him, but light yellow stripes on his stomach.

"By the way, she's Shelly, and I'm Stenor." he told him.

"Hey dude! What about me!" a small Vibrava chirped.

Luckily, all the other Pokemon were asleep, so, reluctantly, Vayvoreon stepped towards their cages and freed them all.

"Thanks for releasin' me hun!" chirped Shelly.

"Yeah, and that Vibrava, his name is Torch." Stenor told Vayvoreon.

"Thanks buddy!" Torch said.

"And I'm Vayvoreon..." he said, but returned his gaze to the beautiful white Pokemon he saw earlier.

Shelly snickered. "Took an interest in her, ah? She is called Tare around here. They called her Tareon." Shelly pointed out.

"Tareon... That's.. Beautiful..." Vayvoreon mumbled.

He got lost in that wonderful feeling he felt earlier. Instinctively, he walked over to her cage and pressed the, "OPEN" button. Again the computer voice responded.

"Procedure completed. A1221 released."

Tareon flopped onto the ground, and then opened her blue eyes. The first thing she saw was Vayvoreon.


	5. Heartbroken

**Dudes!**

**Vay: Let's GO! I want to see what happens next! YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME FOR MONTHS etas**

**AGAGAGGAA!**

**----------------------**

Woozily, Tareon let out a disgrunntled "Oof," and then shakily climbed to her paws.

"Where? Agh, what.. Who are..?" she asked confused.

'S-Shelly.. where's Shelly...' she thought.

She looked up and saw Vayvoreon's colors. She thought him charming, but she wasn't going to let _that _get in her way.

"Alright, w- hey! I'm free! I'm FREE!" she yelped.

Shelly smiled, along with Stenor and Torch. Vayvoreon shamed a tomato.

"Shelly, how'd..? Stenor, Torch! How were you released? And who are you?" she asked, pointing her paw at Vayvoreon.

Shelly chuckled. "His name's Vayvoreon, but we've already got ta callin' em' Vay. He freed us when he escaped, apparently from these two rocket women named Flare 'n Darcy. The alarm sounded, and t'n 'e escaped into are lab!"

"Wait.. So... Y-you saved me?" she asked.

Again, Vayvoreon shamed the tomato. Unable to say _anything_, he merely nodded his head.

"Oh. Okay."

Vay's heart fell. Tareon didn't think much of him. Loves tough...


End file.
